¿Correspondidos o No? 11
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Todo lo que Zafina dijo en sus predicciones, era cierto; Jin Kazama volvio por venganza. Y para hacerlo demasiado peor, su alter ego, Devil Jin, aparece inesperadamente. ¿Podran Alisa y Lars escapar de las garras del demonio?


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Advertencia: **Lo siguiente contiene escenas violentas que podrian no ser aptas para todos los lectores.

**Capitulo Once: Una Diabolica Persecucion de Noche**

Una vez que salimos de la casa de Zafina en plena noche, la niebla cayo y eso impedia poder manejar mi carro. En eso, un hombre se puso en medio de la pista y Alisa gritaba asustada porque penso que lo atropelle, pero el se aparto del camino para su suerte, mientras que mi auto casi choca contra un poste de luz; de no ser por mi, habriamos muerto. Salimos del carro y fuimos a ver al hombre extraño que Zafina menciono en sus predicciones y nos advirtio que el enemigo estaria mas cerca de lo que imaginamos. Este hombre se llama Jin Kazama y era, ni mas ni menos que, el asesino de mi madre cuando era niño y el autor de muchos sucesos que sucedieron hace seis años que involucraron a Alisa y a mi. Era la primera oportunidad de sacarlo en cara por todas las maldades cometidas durante gran parte de mi vida.

"Alisa Bosconovitch... Lars Alexandersson... Volvemos a vernos las caras. Han pasado seis años y supongo que querran vengarse de mi por todas las cosas malas que realice previamente". Decia Jin que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se atreve a dar la cara despues de aquellos sucesos que me cambiaron la vida y que, a la vez, me permitio conocer a la que es el amor de mi vida.

"Venganza, era lo primero que queria escuchar de tu boca, asesino. Cambiaste mi infancia cuando mataste a mi madre, cambiaste la mente y la vida de Alisa cuando ordenaste algo que no debias mandar, quieres cambiar el curso de las cosas para destruirnos y eso... nosotros no te lo perdonaremos". Decia, mientras Alisa y yo acumulamos toda nuestra energia para atacarlo y, a la vez, no dejariamos que nuestros miedos nos invadan al toparnos con el.

"Es cierto, me culpas porque asesine a tu progenitora cuando eras niño. Hace seis años, cuando creciste, la conociste, pero tuve el control absoluto de su mente y la mataste al confrontarla en batalla despues de que yo ordenara que te mate. Cuando fue reparada, su manera de pensar es otro y ahora obedece tus mandatos como tu seguidora mas fiel, pero... ya ha sido suficiente. Escuche lo mucho que tenian que decir y que quieren vengarse de mi, lo cual estan en todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero creo que su venganza debera esperar un poco porque les tengo reservado una sorpresa para ustedes". Decia Jin despues de que intentamos subestimarlo aunque no fue suficiente porque el ex mandamas de la MZ tenia preparado algo que ni Alisa ni yo imaginabamos.

"¿Que pretende hacer Jin para sorprendernos?". Pregunte, pero Alisa temblaba de miedo porque la sorpresa que Jin nos tenia preparado no era nada agradable.

"No se, pero... sea como sea, ya esta empezando a darme mucho miedo, Lars". Decia ella que sentia temor de que lo peor podria pasarle a nosotros.

"No tengas miedo, Alisa. Recuerda lo que nos dijo Zafina hace un rato: tenemos que enfrentar nuestros miedos cuando nos topemos con el peor de los enemigos porque, segun ella, hay una gran maldad que habita en su ser capaz de destruir todo lo que encuentre a su paso". Respondia y, a la vez, hacia recordar a Alisa de todo lo que Zafina nos aconsejo en su casa.

"Esto es lo que me tiene atemorizada, la maldad que puede tener mi otrora creador es tan grande que podria alcanzar un nivel que nadie pudo alcanzar y destruiria la tierra por completo. Sin embargo, lo que mi corazon me dice es que no acabare siendo manipulada por el de nuevo cuando trate de obligarme. Mi mision es protegerte a cualquier costo para no terminar lastimados". Decia Alisa que ponia todo el juego a nuestro favor defendiendome a capa y espada de cualquier ataque que Jin Kazama podia perpetar.

"Mira, Alisa, cualquier sorpresa de su parte no nos agradara. Lo que estamos viendo ahora puede algo nuevo para ti, velo atentamente y con tus propios ojos; en mi caso, esto me resulta familiar porque conozco como es realmente. Sin embargo, nunca he visto en mi vida una transformacion de tal magnitud que me parece una locura que lo hiciera". Dije cuando vimos que Jin usaria su Gen Maligno para convertirse en un ser siniestro, un alter ego conocido por Devil Jin. Quisimos atacarlo entre los dos, antes de completar su cambio, pero tuvo la perversa garantia de esquivar nuestros golpes.

"¿Por que Jin tiene alas negras, garras en sus brazos y tatuajes en su cuerpo? ¿Por que esquivo nuestros ataques con absoluta comodidad? ¿Que es lo que esta pasando, Lars?". Pregunto Alisa sintiendo un gran terror que se veia reflejado en su angelical rostro. Era evidente que se tranformaria en Devil Jin y lo sabia desde el inicio, cosa que no me sorprende.

"Ahora, no hay tiempo para darte explicaciones. Este monstruo nos quiere atacar; vamonos al carro de inmediato para huir de aqui y evitar caer en sus garras de nuevo". Dije para luego, llevarme corriendo a Alisa de la mano para que no fueramos atacados por el demonio en persona. No se como alguien conocido por nosotros pudo ser capaz de transformarse de esa forma generando tantos problemas.

"Maneja rapido para llegar al hotel lo mas pronto posible para que esa criatura diabolica no nos alcance y nos pierda de vista. Yo sabia que el enemigo estaria frente a nuestros ojos, tal como lo dijo Zafina, pero lo que no estaba en el libreto era ese terrible cambio en su personalidad fisica que fue una sorpresa inesperada. Creo que estamos muy convencidos de que la astrologa no se equivoco en lo que nos trato de predecir y debiamos enfrentarlo, pero no somos lo suficientemente valientes para derrotarlo". Decia Alisa y sus lagrimas caian lentamente.

"Tranquila, Alisa. No debes llorar por nuestras debilidades, tenemos que demostrarle a ese diabolico ser, o a su verdadero alter ego, que somos mas fuertes que el y que podemos derrotarle en su propio juego... (volteo) Creo que lo perdimos, ya no lo vemos volar por los aires, regresemos al hotel porque Melinda debe estar esperandonos". Asinti, una vez que aceleramos para que Devil Jin nos pierda de vista y no nos alcance.

"Cobardes, me tienen miedo; por eso, escaparon de mis manos. Dejare que se vayan por esta ocasion, pero la proxima vez que los vea, no podran escapar de mi tan facilmente y no me temeran cuando esten en batalla contra mi, estan advertidos... Lars y Alisa". Dijo Devil Jin que volvio a su estado normal lanzandonos una advertencia que cambiaria el curso de las cosas.

Nuestros poderes no sirvieron de mucho, el gran poder que tiene Jin Kazama teniendo el Gen Maligno en su ser no tenia limites. Fuimos debiles y nos dejamos llevar por el miedo, Zafina debe estar decepcionada de nosotros porque no pudimos ser capaces de dar pelea a pesar de que tenemos una pequeña ventaja sobre el enemigo. Pudimos terminar lesionados, pero tuve la iniciativa de escapar y, al mismo tiempo, terminar perseguidos por el diabolico monstruo que era tan rapido surcando los aires y que nos podia superarnos. ¿La historia que tuve hace seis años se podia repetir? No se, solo Dios sabe porque pasan las cosas asi de rapido, pero lo que si estoy muy seguro es el futuro de la tierra dependera de Alisa y de mi.

"¡Alisa! ¡Lars! ¿Que paso? ¿Por que se demoraron demasiado en venir? Me preocupe mucho por ustedes, ¿se encuentran bien?". Pregunto Melinda, angustiosa y esperando nuestro regreso al hotel.

"No te imaginas lo que nos paso, Melinda, es una historia muy larga, llegamos vivos, pero... al menos, te dire que nos topamos con el demonio en persona". Dije asombrado, pero se lo contare mañana porque debiamos dormir. Tal vez, cuando nos acostemos, pensemos en lo terrible que fue vernos cara a cara con el enemigo y con nuestra realidad transformando nuestros sueños en pesadillas. ¿Que pensara Zafina de nosotros?

"No lo hicieron mal, pero les falta mucho por aprender. Alisa, Lars, tengo algo que podia cambiar para siempre sus vidas y que les permitira vencer al enemigo. Acudanme a mi y pronto lo sabran".


End file.
